It has therefore been known to use overpressure valves for limiting the pressure in the puffer volume. However, such overpressure valves, which are mounted as separate units to the support of the movable contact assembly, are expensive. In addition, they require space or, if they are of small design, they have small diameters only, which reduces the gas flow therethrough.